In recent years, in excavating machines including a work machine such as an excavator or a bulldozer, an excavating machine has been proposed, which compares an own position and construction information that indicates a target landform shape from among objects to be excavated, calculates and obtains a posture of the work machine, and controls movement of the work machine not to erode the target landform. Construction by such an excavating machine is called computer-aided construction. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an excavation control device that can perform excavation, in which a region where a front device can move is restricted.